Chasing Shadows
by Kusa
Summary: The story of one Kat's struggle to remember his past while living the life he chose. (Never was any good with summaries)
1. Disclaimer

Chasing Shadows.

By Kusa

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats or any of the characters from the series, otherwise I would not have canned the series since it was so good.

This is my first full length Swat Kat fan fiction, read & reviews are most welcome. Chapters will most likely be short in nature.

As for a timeline on this fic, It takes place sometime after season two.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was well past midnight in Megakat City, in a more run down part of this city a confrontation was happening inside an apartment a male & female kat were being held at gunpoint by a group of armed thugs, the male a gray pelted tom of slim build looked past the gunmen towards another large tom who was standing there this tom was dressed in a black overcoat, golden shirt with black pants & shoes "What do you want with us? What have we done to you? If you are after money or valuables, we have nothing of value" he speaks in a serious tone trying to hide his fear while comforting his mate.

The large tom gives a dark smile towards the two " Oh but you do have something of extreme value, I want to know where you've hidden that kitten of yours."

The female looks towards the large golden furred tom as tears threatened to escape her eyes "What do you want with our kitten?"

The silver furred tom's eyes widen while tears fall down his mate's orange fur "He's just a kitten, what could you want with him?."

The tom gives a dark chuckle "Well, he is of more value than you two realize."

The silver tom's eyes widen with this news as he tries to comfort his mate "Please...Do whatever you want with me, but please don't take our kitten"

Before the golden furred tom could reply one of the armed thugs came into the room holding a small bundle of blankets "Solaris, we found him."

The golden tom merely smiles darkly "Excellent...Now that we have what we came for..." Solaris was interrupted as the silver tom had taken advantage of the other thugs' lack of attention to leap towards the thug carrying the kitten "You will not take him!" the tom yelled as he slams his fist into the thug's stomach.

As the thug keels over the silver tom manages to catch his kitten but a few seconds later the sound of a gunshot echoed through the apartment.

Eyes going pale the silver tom looks down as his white T-shirt was now becoming a dark red before he falls to the ground

Solaris looks down at the tom before rolling his body over while the other thugs' were now restraining the female kat as she was trying desperately to reach her mate.

Solaris rolls over the body of the tom, who's breathing was becoming more shallow as he continued to bleed from the gunshot wound to the chest, Solaris

bends down & takes the now crying kitten from the tom's arms, checking it over quickly he reaches into his jacket before removing a pistol & points it at the head of the tom, before firing. His gaze then turns to the thug who fired the shot before growling "You idiot...You complete & utter moron" The thug could only swallow hard as Solaris stood up & looked over at him with eyes filled with fury "You could of killed the kitten."

The thug tries to explain but Solaris points the gun at the thug before shooting him without hesitation. The screams of the, she-kat only increased before he pointed the gun at her before pulling the trigger.

In a bedroom a sudden yell is heard as a kat shoots awake from his slumber, his fur drenched with sweat.


	3. Chapter 1 - A Bounty Revealed

Chapter One.

The kat pants heavily, his heart thrumming in his ears. Looking around the room it takes awhile for the kat to realize where he is, slowing his breathing down the kat calms down before looking at the alarm clock next to his bed, in green numbers it reads: 05:22. Sighing to himself he kicks the sheets off him, which were soaked in his sweat before exiting the room & heading for the bathroom. Turning on the shower the tom waits for the water to heat up before removing his boxers & stepping into the shower. As he lets the water wash down his face his mind wanders to the nightmare "What is with these nightmares?" he says softly while washing away the scent of fear from his fur.

As the water grows cold, the tom turns off the water & steps out before going under the dryer to dry his fur. After drying his fur the tom walks back into the bedroom where he proceeds to put on a fresh pair of boxes & shorts before heading downstairs to the kitchen where he proceeds to fix up some scrambled eggs & toast. Armed with that & a cup of coffee the tom heads to the lounge room where he flicks on the TV to watch the early morning news. Finishing up his breakfast, he sets the plate aside before grabbing the laptop from the side table then turning it on. Logging on securely he then checks his messages, taking a sip of his coffee he browses the messages scoffing at the data of the status of the omegas "Dark Kat escaped prison again...Well why am I not surprised?" he murmurs before checking the other notices, apon reaching the last notice, a small smile tugs at his lips "Well now, this is a new development...Interesting indeed..." Turning off his laptop he takes the last gulp of coffee before taking both it & the plate to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher he then heads back upstairs.

Looking at the digital clock, he notices the time reading: 07:50, he walks over to the wardrobe before taking out a dark brown T-shirt & combat boots. Putting those on along with a black jacket & baseball cap he heads back downstairs. Walking through the sliding door to the garage he presses his palm against a brick. Once his palm hit the brick it glowed for a second before the side wall of the garage opened, revealing a hidden section full of all sorts of devices. Taking several of them & placing them in the inside pockets if his jacket he presses his paw against the brick again & the wall closes up, leaving no visual trace that there is a room behind the wall. Putting on a pair of sunglasses he picks up his helmet before walking over to his motorcycle, at first glance it looked like a regular street bike, but once he turned the key & started it up it was clear this was no ordinary bike, the engine made a soft whirring noise before coming to life, putting on his helmet the tom hits a button on the handlebar & the garage door opens, giving the bike a few revs he then releases the clutch & takes off down the driveway, the garage door closing behind him.

As he reaches the gates they open for him & he tears down the street. Apon reaching the main highway, he really opens the throttle, reaching 5th gear he weaves in & out of the morning commuters at speeds that were well above the posted speed limit, the engine sounding more like a V12 than a motorbike engine. Reaching the city limits he slows down to make the turnoff before opening the throttle again, zipping among the morning traffic he smirks as he passes several enforcer vehicles, knowing that even if one of them decided to give chase, that they'd have no hope of catching him.

After about 15 minutes he arrives at Enforcer headquarters, pulling up in a parking spot out front he turns off the bike before stepping off & putting his helmet into a side compartment. Reaching into his jacket he places a wrist device onto his arm before pressing a button on the device & a bleep can be hard from the bike, signaling that the security was armed before walking towards the entrance. Entering the building he walks up to the front desk where a female enforcer greeted him "Yes, is there something I can do for you?." The tom nods before speaking in a casual tone "Yes, I'd like to see the Chief Enforcer, it is regarding the new bounties." The enforcer types a few things into the computer "Well, the bounties did say to meet with him before attempting to claim them" She replies before looking at the computer monitor "Well, un-fortunately he is busy this morning" She looks over the monitor only to notice that no-one was there "Hmm, wonder where he went?" she just shrugged her shoulders before returning to her work.

Up in the Chief Enforcer's office, Feral was giving a morning de-brief to the Sergeant, after finishing the debrief the Sergeant exited the office, coming behind him was Lt. Commander Steele, who had his paws full with reports, Feral gives an annoyed look as Steele places the reports on the desk "Sorry to barge in Sir, but these reports need to be viewed & signed by you." Feral gives a frown before dismissing Steel, who left the office as if his tail was on fire. Feral picks up one of the folders & looks at the contents before giving a short growl "That blasted incompetent Steele, I need to find a way to get him transferred out of here." A soft chuckle comes from within the office "That would not be easy, giving the political connections that got him here in the first place." Feral looks around his instincts on high alert as he slowly draws his blaster "Who is that, show yourself" he says in his usual commanding tone. The voice chuckles again before a dark clothed kat appears leaning against the side of the couch with his paws slightly raised "Easy now, no need to get all exited." Feral points the blaster at the intruder "Who are you, How did you get in here & how were you hiding?" The Kat keeps his paws slightly raised to show he was not a threat "You can call me Shadow, as for how I got in here, well I just walked in your office door after your Sergeant left."

Feral studies this strange kat for several moments before speaking again "You know I got half a mind to arrest you, but not before I get some answers, first how did you slip in here without any one noticing & second, why are you here?" Shadow remains relaxed as he folds his paws across his chest "First, it is a trade secret, so I'm not going to tell" A half smirk appears on his face before his expression changes to one of business "Second, I came here in regards to the bounties you put up, the fine print said to meet with you before trying to claim them."

Feral lowers his blaster before he seemed to relax more, but that was just on the outside, in reality he was still on high alert, ready to act in a moments notice "So, you are a bounty hunter, that explains why your name is familiar, I've heard reports of you over the past few years, the best in the field when it comes to tricky bounties" Feral looks at Shadow as if examining him while pondering over whether this was a suitable hunter. After a good minute or two he gives a stern nod "Well, you know the conditions of the bounty, the fine print was for me to evaluate how capable the hunter was, too often we have un skilled hunters trying to claim bounties, only to get themselves killed" Shadow just shakes his head "Well, that is the hunter's fault, not the one hiring them, we all know the risks that come in this line of work, those who only seek to gain fame, are usually the first to get killed."

Feral nods "Well, the fact you managed to sneak into my office, with all the security, totally un-detected, I'd say you qualify to take on the bounties." Shadow gives a nod before a paw covers his wrist device "Well, in that case, I'll get started & leave you to continue your job..." Shadow gives a small smile "Until next time..." With that he vanishes from the room, the only trace of him leaving, was the office door opening a bit, before closing again. Feral rubs his temple as the start of a headache was starting to form.


	4. Chapter 2 - Troublesome Interruption

**Author's Notes **Sorry about the long delay since the last chapter, real life has been really bugging me out.

Also, thanks to purpledragon6, whose review made me notice that there was some confusion as to who Shadow was, to clear things up, the Kat in the beginning of the first chapter, is Shadow.

Chapter Two

The rest of the day proceeded like clockwork, as evening closed in over MegaKat City, a dark figure could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop, coming to a stop, the figure peers towards one of the largest buildings before extending his left paw then a soft pop is heard as the wire shoots up to the roof of the tall building. Once the line was secure, Shadow takes the wire & clips in onto a gear on his belt which lets out a soft whirring noise as he ascends the side of the building. Reaching the top he unclips the hook as the wire wheels back into his wrist device, then walking over to the ledge he peers out over the ledge, enjoying the view of the city. A sudden flash from a passing chopper reveals the bounty hunter for a few moments, gone was his earlier outfit, in it's place was a combat style outfit consisting of a black T-shirt black combat vest with numerous pockets, a metal belt with a few compartments, black camo pants & black boots which look more metal than leather.

Looking out towards the outskirts he looks towards the black jet known as the TurboKat as it does a patrol. His sensitive ears pick up a scream, looking towards the direction of the scream through glowing blue slits in his helmet & a small smile tugs at his lips as the vision modes of the helmet reveals a, she-kat being chased by a trio of thugs. "Well, guess I could use the entertainment" he speaks before the mouth part of the helmet closes up, fully concealing Shadow's face before the kat leaps from the ledge. As he is free falling Shadow keeps a lock on the heat signatures of the thugs, a few seconds before hitting the ground, flames burst from the soles of his boots, slowing his descent before he lands softly on the ground. Looking around he dashes towards the actions, activating his cloak in the process.

The She-kat was running down an alley, giving a scream as she tries to lose her pursuers. Tripping on an empty can, she tumbles over. After recovering from her tumble she looks in fear as the three thugs got closer & closer "P...Please don't hurt me" she cried out while backing up, only to find her back against the wall. The thugs merely laughed "We ain't going to hurt ya sweetheart, just going to have some fun..." The she-kat's eyes widened further in fear as the trio got within arms reach, as the biggest of the thugs reached out, he stopped reaching farther & on his face a look of surprise as he looks at his arm, as a black gloved, paw appears followed by an entire body. Shadow looks at the thug before speaking in annoyed voice "Now that is no way to treat a, she-kat" before delivering a hard one two, sending the thug flying before slamming into the other side of the alley. The thug slides to the pavement, out cold while the other thugs look at Shadow with a mix of anger & fear in their eyes, making the first move Shadow runs forward catching the second thug off guard, before dispatching him with a punch to the gut, as the thug falls to his knees, Shadow delivers a knee to his chin before looking at the third thug, who had decided to bolt.

Looking at the retreating form of the thug, Shadow smirks behind his helmet before looking at the out cold bodies of the other thugs then walking over to the, she-kat who had remained on the ground in fear, offering a paw he helps her up, "Are you okay?" he asks in a concerned voice. She shudders a bit for a second before quickly nodding "I..I am, thanks to you." Shadow nods before looking around to scan if there was any other trouble nearby "You should be more careful, specially at this time of night." She nods again quickly "I was just heading back to my apartment & decided to take a shortcut through a few alleys...Guess that was a mistake" Shadow sighs "This used to be a good neighborhood, will you be alright from here?" He did not want to leave her to walk back alone if the third thug decided to return but he would respect her wishes. The she-kat gives a nod "I'll be fine..My apartment is only two blocks from here." Shadow gives a nod before deploying his grappling hook & ascending the building. Giving a sigh the, she-kat exits the alley & continues her way back home. On a nearby rooftop, Shadow watches as the, she-kat walks into the doorway of the apartment complex before looking out towards the horizon before heading back to the alleyway that held his bike, jumping down he once again deploys his boot thrusters to slow his descent before softly landing, jumping on his bike Shadow takes off out of the alley.

Arriving back at his garage, Shadow turns off the bike before stepping off & entering his house, taking his helmet off he sits it on a counter muttering to himself about a ruined hunt before heading upstairs to freshen up & get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 3 - The Hunt Begins

Chapter 3.

The sound of gunfire & explosions filled the air, over at Pumadyne, there was a battle waging. Enforcers were lined up, firing desperately at a prototype armored, transport. "This is the Enforcers, Stop the vehicle & exit with your paws up" Boomed the gruff voice of Commander Feral through a bullhorn. The voice cackles through the outside speaker of the armored transport "You just try to make me, Feral" Came the voice of Hard Drive as he continued to drive forward. Feral and the enforcers are forced to dive out of the way as the transport rolls right over the squad car blockade. Feral growls to himself before reaching for his radio "This is Feral, Get me Tank backup" He gets to his feet as a familiar black jet flies overhead, "Back off Swat Kats, the Enforcers will handle this!" He growls through the radio, in which the mocking tone of the larger Swat Kat responded "Yeah, right...I can see you are handling this just fine." Feral just growls as the TurboKat flies after the tank. Inside the cockpit T-Bone looks down at the transport "Y'know Razor, you'd think Pumadyne would have learned last time Hard Drive stole one of their prototype tanks, if I were Feral, I'd fine them" The smaller Swat Kat, nods his head in agreement "You're telling me, it's like a walk in -free for-all." Razor targets the transport "This time we are going to end this fast, that transport can do some serious damage otherwise...Super scrambler missile away." A larger missile fire from the undercarriage of the TurboKat and hits the tank dead on, arcs of electricity surge over the transport, shutting down its systems "Bingo!." T-Bone looks as the tank crashes into the side of a building and taking out a fire hydrant along the way. The driver manages to get out. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, the transport may have been stopped, but Hard Drive has run into the building. On the plus side, he hasn't got his surge coat on" T-Bone sets the TurboKat down on the roof of the building before exiting the jet along with Razor, before heading into the building.

Meanwhile on the street level, footsteps can be seen splashing through the water on the street from the busted hydrant before stopping at the entrance of the building, a pair of blue eyes flash for a brief second before the door can be seen being shoved, open.

On the upper floor of the building Hard Drive makes for the roof, he figures he'd have a better chance going from building to building then trying to escape on street level "Blast those Swat Kats, thanks to them, I have to make a new surge coat..." He runs up another slight of stairs before hearing the voices of the Swat Kats coming down from the higher floor. Scooting down a hallway he shoves open a door before closing it "I'll just have to lay low till those two pests leave" he whispers to himself before looking around the apartment, spotting the fire escape he heads towards the window, too preoccupied with making his escape he does not see the door open slightly before closing again.

Hearing a creak in the floorboard he turns around, only to have something hard connect with his face sending him to the floor, before Hard Drive can get back to his feet he feels something hard connect with his gut sending him sliding across the floor into the wall, spitting out saliva mixed with blood the beaten tom tries to get to his feet, only to feel himself being grabbed by his shirt collar & lifted above the ground. Hard Drive's eyes widen with fear as he comes, face to face with the black metallic mask of Shadow, his attempted, cry is cut short as Shadow drops the scared tom down, before delivering a solid one-two punch, sending Hard Drive back against the wall where he slumps down, out cold, taking some wire from his belt, Shadow ties up Hard Drive before placing a gag in his mouth before fastening the wire to the wall with a bolt, leaving the techno crook, hanging like a holiday stocking.

Shadow re-activates his cloaking before leaving the door open, to lure his real targets. Razor & T-Bone were scouting the same floor, when banging & thumping could be heard "Hey, you hear that buddy?" T-Bone looks to Razor. The smaller tom nods "Yeah, sounds like some roughhousing is going on...Stay sharp" The pair of vigilante's make it to the entrance of the apartment before looking in, seeing Hard Drive tried up. "Well, looks like someone did our job for us..." Razor was looking at Hard Drive, when a small click was hard," Look out" T-Bone yells before grabbing Razor sending them both to the ground as two darts strike the wall behind them. Looking up Razor tosses out a pair of gas capsules, as the smokey gas fills the room, the silhouette of Shadow can be seen among the smoke, Razor narrowly dodges a slicer blade, T-Bone unfortunately was not able to dodge fast enough & the blade embedded itself into his glovatrix. Deciding it was a time to escape, Razor nods to T-Bone before throwing out a flabang. A sharp yell can be heard from the attacker, while the Swat Kats use this chance to make their exit.

A good minute later Shadow exits the apartment, before hearing the sound of a jet taking off, running to The hallway window he looks out as the TurboKat flies off "Another time..." He growls before walking back to the apartment.

Commander Feral arrives back at Enforcer Headquarters in a pretty foul mood, as he enters his office he is shocked to see Hard Drive tied up on the floor, with his tattered surge coat lying over the couch. Bending down he examines the Techno crook, noticing a note tucked under a piece of the rope. Picking up the note his expression becoming one of mild amusement, the note simply said "To, Commander Feral. From, Shadow"


	6. Chapter 4 - The Last Failure

(Author's notes: So sorry for the lack of updates, studies have been really taking my free time away, now that I'm on break, I should beable to do more updates, thanks to the readers so far for the reviews)

As sunset approaches MegaKat city, a motorbike can be seen racing across the freeway back towards it's base, riding this bike was an irritated bounty hunter. Arriving in his residence, Shadow parks his bike in the garage then putting away his gadgets into the wall storage before walking into his house. Removing his helmet he walks up the stairs before entering the bathroom, hoping a cool shower would calm his mood.

Abut an hour later he exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist, some of his fur still damp, heading back to the living room, he checks his messages before rummaging around the kitchen fridge for something edible, fixing a tuna and cheese sandwich and grabbing a can of milk he sits down at the counter. While eating, he ponders outloud "I don't get it, no kat can be as lucky as these two have been" It had been about six months since he took up the bounty on those two Swat Kats, and everytime he tried to capture them, by sheer luck they managed to escape, it was becoming, annoying. Finishing the sandwich and milk he puts the plate in the sink before heading back upstairs to rest.

A month later, another chance emerges when the Metallikats decide to rob Megakat National Bank. Shadow races towards the city on his motorbike, deciding to try to get there, first, since he had tapped numerous security feeds and was alerted when the cameras spotted the metallic duo, so was well on his way when the alert went out over the enforcer band. Arriving at the bank the first arrivals greeted him "Whoa, Whoa, this is an enforcer matter, stay back" Spoke a rather gruff Sergeant who was first on the scene. Shadow merely looks at the building before hearing screams and gunfire "Shame there isn't a bounty on those two bucketheads..." Was all he said before activating his cloak and disappearing, Leaving a rather confused Sergeant wondering how one was able to simply vanish.

Entering the roof of the bank, Shadow descends into the bank proper, cloak still fully activated. Scouting the scene he could see the Metallikats had the exits covered and nearly a dozen hostages in the back vault, quickly calculating methods to take down the metallic duo. Walking to where the hostages were he checked to ensure that the Metallakats were occupied before dropping his cloak and quickly calmed the hostages "It's okay, I'm here to stop them, just stay quiet" He turns back towards the exit before adding in afterthought "You may want to keep your eyes shielded from the vault entrance..."

"Wonder what those enforcers are planning?" Mac says while emptying the tills of their currency. Molly laughs while keeping an eye on the outside forces "They can plan all they like, not like there is anything they can do..." She was cut off by the sound of metal clanking on the floor "What the heck was tha..." She spins around only to be caught in a very bright flash "Aaarg, what the heck...My eyes..." Mac fires around at random "Who did that..I'll blast em to litter bits." Shadow acts fast tossing two metal cylinders, each one attaching to both Mac and Molly's chestplates, a bluish glow envelops them both, before their red eyes dim and their metallic bodies fall to the ground, lifeless. Shadow lets his cloak fall only to duck as two mini octopus missiles fire over his head before Re-activating his cloak and disappearing. "You missed?, that's rare, how the heck did he disappear?" Said the gruff tone of T-Bone. Razor was about to comment but several gas grenades were tossed from nowhere and the room quickly began to fill "Crud, he's using gas grenades, masks on" yelled Razor. Shadow tries to capitalize by tossing out twin flashbangs, but before he could toss them, the front doors blast open sending him flying across the entryway, after a few moments, Shadow recovers but a quick thermal scan show him his targets had escaped, again. Giving a loud growl of frustration he exits the building while, the Enforcers storm the bank. Led by, Lt. Commander Steele.

Across town at Enforcer H.Q., Feral enters his office only to find an irate bounty hunter waiting for him. Feral gives a knowing look as he sits down behind his desk "Still having trouble with catching those two, I take it?" Shadow paces around the office "I have never...Ever encountered a pair of kats who have had such luck." Shadow growls "I mean the last three attempts, I've had them dead to rights, then something completely random happens which gives them a chance to escape." He winces for a second while, he places a paw on his side "This just being, the latest..." Feral gives a nod "So it seems, looking at your history you have never had this much trouble, what do you plan to do?" Shadow walks over to the desk before reaching into a pocket on his vest, removing what looked like a Communicator placing it on the desk "I need more heads up on when an omega strikes, I'm still sure it is my best option for capturing those two" Feral picks up the communicator "So, you want me to contact you when an omega strikes?" Shadow nods "Yes, I have its twin on me" Showing the other device on his vest.

Feral notices the determination in Shadow's voice "What do you plan to do next time?" Shadow merely replies calmly "I'm bringing out all the stops on these two." With that Shadow activates his cloak before exiting Feral's office.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Calm Before the Storm

Lunchtime came as a steel blue dodge charger pulls up to the front of an apartment complex, the engines are shut down before a silver furred tom with short orange hair steps out. Grabbing a cap from the dashboard and a small toolbox from the passenger seat. The tom sets the security before walking towards the complex entrance, putting on his cap, he enters the lobby before making for the lifts. Getting inside he finds one empty before taking it to the top floor, his mind wondering if they ever had plans to replace the awful elevator music. Arriving at the top floor, he steps out as a, she-kat bumps into him, startled she drops her bags and bends down to puck them up "I'm sorry, should of looked where, I was going." The tom shakes his head picking up the stuff that had fallen out of a bag, putting them back in "It's ok, I should of seen you coming, no need to apologize." He picks up the refilled bag before handling it back to her, noticing her side arm under her jacket but doesn't say anything "Here you go" He felt strange for a moment, but quickly dismissed it. She smiles "Thankyou for that." He smiles in return before heading down the hallway.

Knocking on the door to the apartment opposite the stairwell he waits a moment before the door opens revealing a middle aged tom with reddish golden fur who gestures for him to come inside "Soran...Was starting to think you'd forgotten me" Soran chuckled before giving the older tom, a hug "Na, dad, just been a bit busy of late" The older tom laughs softly "I can relate, finally was told to take a holiday, You had lunch yet?" Soran shakes his head "Nope, figured I'd get some here, you want some help?" The tom shakes his head laughing "Typical of you to get a free meal, and no I may no longer be a field Enforcer, doesn't mean I cannot take, care of myself." Soran looks over at the wall, which had several pictures of the family, next to those there were some awards, walking over he looks at one in particular, it was an award for bravery with the name Colonel Cody Pawson underneath it. Soran looks at it as the memory of the event enters his mind.

_Seven years ago._

_He had just been arriving home from high school, setting his bag down he enters the living room to watch some TV. He hears the phone ring the voice of his mother answering it, her voice goes from calm to concern before he hears the phone hang up. She enters the room "Soran?" He stands up seeing the concern in her eyes "What is it Mom?" Her voice carries her worry "That was the hospital, your father's jet was shot down.." "Is dad okay?" Soran asks worried. "He is in bad shape, but the doctors said, he'll pull through" She hugs Soran._

_The Memory jumps forward a few days showing Soran entering the hospital room, Cody was sitting up in the bed giving some annoyed looks at the doctor who was checking him "Look, doc, I'm bloody fine, when can I get out of here?" The doctor shakes his head "You are lucky to be alive, the crash alone was enough, then what you did after that, Reckless is all I can say" The doctor exits the room and Soran walks over to the bed, he notices his father having multiple bandages on his chest and abdomen, but then his gaze looks down noticing that Cody's right leg was missing from the thigh down._

Soran's flashback was ended as his father walks up beside him, his gaze noticing the award "Bah, I didn't need any award, all I did was any other Enforcer would of." Soran laughs a little "Not many enforcers are as stubborn as you, dad" clapping a hand on his father's shoulder. Cody shakes his head "Only thing I regret about that day, it resulted in me being put from field work to desk duty, now I spend my time sorting out sensitive info for the EISOC, anyway, lunch is ready" He smiled while heading towards the table where two plates with sandwiches and glasses of milk were waiting, before sitting down Cody re-adjusted his prosthetic leg before sitting down himself, resting his cane against the table side. The next few hours passed with ease as they chatted about what they had been getting up to lately.

After fixing the air cooler which had been playing up Soran hugged his father before leaving the apartment and catching the next lift to the lobby. Exiting the complex he gets into his vehicle before driving off. Arriving back at his house on the outskirts of the city he parks the charger in the second garage before entering the first where he places his toolkit down. Opening a door opposite the house entrance he scans his paw on a reinforced blasted door before heading down a flight of stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he flicks on a light revealing an underground bunker, to the left was a bench with numerous gadgets and blueprints along with an assortment of tools. To the right was several doors, clearly leading to other parts of the bunker, next to the workbench there was a locker containing several black outfits and two pairs of thruster boots, along with two black metal helmets with blue sensor slits for eyes. On the front of the locker the name Shadow was painted on. Smiling to himself Soran looked over to the other side of the hanger, a small smile appearing on his face "Well, I better ensure everything is in top shape for the next time, I encounter those Swat Kats, they are in for quite the surprise."

**(Author's Notes: **I know I put the Author's notes at the bottom of the chapter, anyway, just wanted to point out that the EISOC stands for Enforcer Internal Security Operations Command. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one up when I can, the next one will be more intense, I assure you.)


	8. Update

Update.

So sorry about the complete lack of a update to this story, I have been completely overwhelmed by a combination of my university studies and a complete lack of muse to actually write stuff.

Now that I have regained some of my muse and my studies have finally let up, I am in the process of completely re-doing the chapters thus far and doing up new chapters.

When I look back at the chapters I have done, I realise how much of a poor effort I had put into making it readable, I give thanks to Ulyferal for pointing this out and giving me a lot of tips on how to improve.

I hope that I will have the overhauled chapters done soon and Just wanted to let you people know that the story is not dead, just had a period of hiatus.


End file.
